The One I Know
by nfl42ws
Summary: A young Cato meets a young Katniss on a trip with his mother. Will he fall in love with the girl whose fire melts his icy insides or maybe it wasn't meant to be. Will this hurt or help him in the future when he has to go into the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

"But mom I don't want to go"cried an eight year old Cato."Too bad we are going to District 12 to get my dresses and that's the last time I will tell you." Fumed his mother while she packed their bags for their trip. She couldn't understand what was the big deal with going to District 12,Cato hadn't even been in the academy so she didn't know where he heard any bad things about 12. The truth was that they were actually going to meet one of her friends and her daughters but she couldn't tell Cato that...at least not yet.

Cato's P.O.V

They arrived in 12 two days later and he was not very thrilled. He heard the older boys talking about District 12 and how it was full of ugly,starving ,weaklings but was that even possible? His mother had waited until they were almost to District 12 to tell him that they were going to be in 12 for two weeks and that they would be staying with her best friend and her wouldn't have minded but they were girls and girls had cooties. When the train pulled into the station Cato's eyes land on the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Even more beautiful than the tag a long girl from District 1 Glimmer. She was always tring to get Cato to hold hands with her and share his juice box with her,gross! This girl was different she was about three and a half feet tall with chocolate brown hair that was tied back into a braid. Her skin was an olive color and her eyes were gray with specs of green and blue in them.

It turned out that today was his lucky day because the beautiful girl whose name turned out to be named Katniss was his mother's friends daughter who they were staying with. Since it was his first day here,he didn't have to do anything. He just decided to go and explore. He walked for five minutes before he reached a fence. He crawled under it and saw the most beautiful meadow that was covered with dandelions, daffodils,daisies,roses and tulips. "beautiful isn't it"Asked Katniss. "It really is"I mumbled. I could feel myself getting nervous but I had to keep my cool."Since we will be living together for the next two weeks why don't you tell me about yourself."I murmured. She started off by telling me about what she did for fun and then she told me her life story. When she finished I reached for her hand just willing her to let me hold her hand and she did. I looked up at her and my icy blue eyes met her fiery grey eyes and I felt myself was the moment that I knew that I was in love with this girl.

**Hey guys I hoped that you liked it, since it is my first fanfic tell me how it was. Should I continue writing it? Let me know if there is something that you want me to try and add or incorporate into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

Cato had just began his fourth year of training the Academy and it was brutal. They would train all day and only be allowed a few hours of sleep. Having feelings at all was frowned upon,because it apparently mad you look weak. The only thing that willed him to keep going was his best friend Katniss, who just so happened to be the girl of his dreams. He was allowed to visit her every three months so that meant that tomorrow he would be on a train to District 12 to go visit Katniss. The only good thing that came out of training was that Cato got to use the sword,which just so happened to be his favorite weapon.

Cato woke up early the next morning due to the amount of excitment that he could feel rushing through his veins. They arrived at the a very crowded train station at around ten o'clock. They had almost missed their train but they had jumped on to it just as it pulled out of the station.

They arrived in District 12 two days later. He couldn't wait to see Katniss again. He ad missed her so much over the last couple months. He couldn't wait until they were back in the woods and hunting without a care in the world.

The train sudenly began to slow,the horizon became filled with trees and Cato knew that he was just minutes away from Katniss. He tried to think about what the first thing he would say to her, maybe he could open with a knock knock joke. No that was to nerdy. Maybe he could say that she looked amazing...but that might make him seem like a stalker."Now stopping in District 12" a disembodied voice said. Cato could feel himself bouncing up and down in his chair, he almost couldn't cotain his excitment.

He got up and ran to the window. The train station was more crowded than usual but his blue eyes quickly found her grey ones and fire melted ice.

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I couldn't wait until Cato got here. He was my best friend but I also had a crush on him. sadly I knew that deep down that he would never feel the same way. That isn't important right now. I was on my way to the train station to meet Cato right now and I could feel my excitement coursing through my veins.

By the time that I got to the train station the train was just beginning to pull in. I searched through the train windows until I found his icy blue eyes and the Ice froze the fire.

When he stepped off of the train I gave him the biggest and tightest hug possible. The first thing that I noticed was that he had gained some muscles over the past three months and thefact that he had grown about four inches.

"Cato I missed you so much"I breathed into his slighty sweaty shirt."

" I missed you so much Katniss, The past couple months at the academy have been brutal,but now we get to just have fun and relax"He whispered in my ear.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the ever growing crowd towards the fence. WE stopped right in front of it to make sure that it wasn't electrified,which it wasn't. When we entered the woods I grabbed my bow from the inside of a hollowed out log and Cato went to go grab his sword.

I loaded my bow and scanned the area for my first piece of prey. My eyes landed on a slightly overweight groosling. I began to follow it when I heard Cato's alarmed vocie telling me not to move but since I thought that he was joking I took a huge step to the right. I ran into a big furry wall. I felt sharp pains shoot through my back right before I blacked out.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors note I'm sorry that this chapter is so short they chapters will become longer very soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed,favorited and followed. If tyou have any tips,concerns,or ideas PM me. Please review so that I know what I can fix.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in awhite room with a terrible headache. I turned to my left and to my surprise I saw a familiar body sleeping in a chair. Iwas about to pull out my I.V when Catowoke up.:The doctor said that you need those to get a groggy Cato."Fine" I huffed. "Can you tell me why I'm hear." I asked. " Well you were attacked by a bear. It had crept up behind you and became startled when it saw your weapon so it ponced on you and clawed your back. he replied. "Well when can I get out of here" I grumbled. "Actuallyright now"He replied. I quickly jumped off of the bed and grabbed the change of tclothes at the end of the bed and dashed of to the bathroom. When I came out Cato also had on a new pair of clothes. "Shall we" I said while holding out my hand. "We shall " he said while grabbing my hand. We must have looked like an od pair.

**sorry its short but I will updating later tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've school,sports and a musical I haven't been able to update but my updates will become more frequent so here is another chapter. **

After the bear incident things were different between Cato and I. He never let me to far out of his line of people probably would have found it creepy but I found it to be comforting almost as if I was never in danger when I was with Cato but that would never be possible because we live in Panem.

On my fourteenth birthday Cato was in the middle of his visit which luckily meant that we could spend my birthday together. Since my birthday was in the middle of June it was warm outside. "Katniss I'm going to blindfold youbut don't freak out"Cato whispered in my ear. I nodded signaling that I was ok with it.

About fifteen minutes of walking around with the blind fold on it was suddenly ripped off of my face and I was staring into the eyes off paradise. In front of me was a giant waterfall that led into a medium sized pool the trees were lined with flowers that I had never even seen before. To the left there was a hut and a hammock and to the right sat a giftbox about the size of my hand.

"Cato it's so beautiful,but how did you find it?" I questioned in awe.

"While you were out with Prim yesterday I had decided to find our secret hideout from when we were younger but Instead of finding it I found this."He answered.

"Cato its the best present anyone could ever give me." I whispered while hugging his body.

He led me over to the small box and gave it to me to open. Inside was a silver locket in the shape of an oval on the outside of it was a mockingjay. When I opened up the locket I saw two pictures one was of a little boy and girl smiling and chasing eachother. The next was a picture Of the same kids but a few years were walking down a beach holding each other with a sense of passion but yet weren't to touchy feely. It seemed as if they were made for eachother almost like puzzle pieces. I soon came to realize that the people in the pictures were none other than Cato and myself. I turned and stared into his Icy blue eyes and before either of us knew what was happenning we were slowly leaning towards eachother. When our lips met I felt sparks fly and I knew that things would never be the same.

I had been dreaming of this moment since forever. It was perfect. When we finally came back for air I stared into his icy blue eyes for a few minutes before I said anything. "Thank you Cato that was the best birthday present I could have ever gotten." I whispered into his muscular chest.

We stayed that way for a while before either of us said anything." Katniss I have loved you since the day I met you will you do me the honor of becoming my umm girlfriened" cato mumbled shyly.

"It would be my pleasure."I whispered.

Cato grabbed my hand a pulled me towards the hammock and we laid down on rocking back and forth wathching the sun set in the sky. By the time the sun had set it was about seven o'clock which meant curfew was an hour. I quicly pulled Cato off of the hammock and we begsn the journey home. We walked hand in hand ready to take on whatever the world threw at us.

**I'm sorry that it is so short this was mostly a filler chapter but I will update by sunday and the chapter will be over 1000 words. Review your comments question concern and ideas and talk to you soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Kpov

Cato turned sixteen that same August sadly that meant that he was in District 2 so Katniss decided to go visit him. She had already bought her ticket and was heading toward the train station with a ten year old prim following her with their mother in tow.

The Everdeen's arrived at the train station a few minutes later and they were just in pulled Prim into a quick hug before she got on to the train."Be safe Katniss." Prim called as the train began to pull out of the station.

" Of course I will Little duck." She replied.

Now what was she going to do for the next two days? Maybe she could draw or sing but she hadn't done that since her father left when she was nine. She just decided to unpack and just figure out what to do once she had finished unpacking.

Once she had finished she had decided to go hang out in the main dining cart and grab a bite to eat. There were so many different dishes to choose from like Lamb stew with dried plums, Steak and potatoes, and other different assortments of creamy soups and meats. She had decided to grab the lamb stew which had been delicious.

By the time she was done eating it was already eight o'clock so she headed off to bed.

When she awoke the next day it was noon,which meant that they were a few minutes from two. Katniss was confused because the train wasn't moving at all. SHe began walking around to figure ou what had happened. She finally found a train attendednt after searchig for ten minutes."Excuse me why have we stopped moving?" she asked the attendant. "We arrived in two an hour ago since we were given the okay to travel faster than usual." She replied and walked off.

Katniss raced back to her room and quickly showered and changed. She grabbed her bags and hopped off of the train. Now for the hard part figuring out where Cato lived. Katniss remembered the envelope with his address in her pocket. She quickly scanned it over and began her journey.

After half an hour she finally came to a big blue house. This has to be Cato's house she thought as she rung the doorbell. Cato's mother opened the door. "Katniss welcome come in come in I've missed you "His mother chirped.

"I missed you too and can I put my stuff somewhere?"I asked her.

"Of course just put it up in Cato's room it's on the second floor first door on the left." she replied.

I climed the black staircase and opened the fisrt door on the left. Cato's room had white walls with swords hanging up around the room and his bed had a black bedspread on it. The room was small and cozy.I set my bags down by his closet and headed back down the stairs. "Leslie I'm going to the academy"I yelled from the front door.

"Alright sweetie see you later." Leslie yelled back.

When I arrived at the academy Cato's Uncle Brutus handed me a gray training uniform and showed me to the changing room. I changed quickly and head towardss the main training room. When I walked into the training room all of the guys whistled."They were so immature" I thought with a chuckle. I walked to the archery station and stared at all of the bows. I finally decided on a sleek silver bow with mockingjays placed throught the bow.

I strung an arrowed and took a deep breathe in and exhaled while letting the arrow go. It it the bulls-eye with a thud. I strung another and another until I had fired all of the arrows. I grabbed another quiver of arrows and I asked the trainer to get me some moving targets. She obeyed and returned with a machine that began shooting out small plastic birds. I began shooting the birds I hit three,four,five birds with one arrow. I used my last arrow and took down six birds. I then realized how quiet it was in the training room. I turned around to face everyones shocked expressions. Suddenly the burst into applause. I took a bow and walked over to the agility course. I did it with easeit reminded me of the forest back in twelve. It turns out that had some fans because there was a group of trainees watching and hovering over me but I didn't mind.

After the agility course I went to spear throwing station. I hadn't used a spear since my dad left but I just hoped that I could still use it. I grabbed a medium weight spear and held it in my right hand while I corrected my stance,pulled back the spear with all of my might and it went straight through the middle of the dummy. I threw a few more spears before I went to the sword station. I was surprised that Cato wasn't at that station. I picked up a medevial sword with pictures of knights on it and began dismembering the dummy in front of me.

"Hey hot stuff maybe I can teach you a few things" said a tall boy about fifteen with brown hair.

"Thanks but no thanks." I replied politley. He bean sliding his hand up my leg and I lost it. I grabbed his hand twisted it and brought it over my shoulder and threw him over my shoulder. I then kicked him in the balls and pressure pointed him.

"Don't touch me ever again"I snarled into his ear and the kicked him in the gut just for gut measure. I went to knife throwing and began taking my anger out on the dummies. When I finished training was over so I decided to to go talk to Brutus.

I found him by the close combat station."Good job today kiddo the council is very impressed with your skills" He said.

"Too bad I'm not from 2"I chuckled.

"Well I have to get home and surprise Cato so see you tomorrow." I said while walked towards the exit of the academy. It tokk me a while to get out of there because everyone wanted to talk to me about my skills and how amazing I was.

When I finally got out I sprinted back to Cato's house.I opened the door to Cato's worried voice wondering where I was . I walked to where they were in the kitchen and wished that I had a camera to take a picture of Cato's face because it was priceless."Katniss"he shouted while pulling me into a warm hug."I love you so much"he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too"I moment was so perfect and it seemed as if nothing could ruin the moment but of course something did.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please next chapter should be up by monday or tuesday. Thank to everyone who reviewed on the last if there are spelling errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leslie P.O.V**

Those kids looked so cute seems like just yesterday that Cato and I were getting off of the train to go visit Lily in 12. I wonder if I should tell them about the dark cloud that would soon be looming over them,but what's the point it will arrive soon.(Knock Knock) I wish I could do something but I can't stop the heartbreak that was coming.

**Cato P.O.V**

I hugged Katniss as if I may never see her just sucks that I might have been right.

We were inturruped by two quick raps on our door. I quickly went to open it and much to my surprise about ten peacekeepers stood outside of my door."Good evening we are here to take a Everdeen to council." said the peacekeeper closests to the door. No they couldn't take my Katniss away from me but I was too late they had already restrained me and dragged Katniss out of the door in the blink of an eye. If they hurt her I would kill all of them very slowly and painfully. Before I knew it I had broken down into sobs thinking about what they were doing her. They could have been torturing her,or interogating her,but what if they killed her because she was considered a weakness.

He sat in a small corner of the living room looking at a picture of Katniss taken a few months hair was curly and it cascaded down her shoulders like a eyes looked like melted silver and her smile could light up all of District2.

Finally after five grueling hours Katniss returned but not the way she cheeks were stained with tear tracks and her eyes were puffy and red.I engulfed her in the biggest hug possible and rocked her back and forth."T-t-they want me to begin training for thegames tomorrow and they said that I have to volunteer at sixteen or else they'll kill my mother and Prim." She cried.

"It's ok Kat we can get through this together" I said reassuringly. I knew that I had to do everything in my power to make sure thatshe was okay.

**Katniss P.O.V **

I arrived at the Academy with Cato at seven thirty. Training began a few minutes later. Cato went off with a group of older kids so I just decided that I would be going solo for today.

I walked over to the mace station and picked up a light weight. I swung it over my head and then let it fly,it hit the about two hours I had discovered that I had a talent with all of the weapons in the training room.

I decided that incase I didn't have a weapon that I would have to learn how to fight properly so I went to the hand-to-hand combat station. I watched the other kids to pick up fighting teqnichues fortunately I got a few. When it was my turn I was up against one of the older girls who looked to be about seventeen. I gulped down the fear that threatened to come out of my throat. The trainer blew the whistle and she charged at me just as I had hoped she would. I quickly ducked and stuck my foot out which tripped her. I then gave her a quick to the stomach and pinned her. I felt a surge of power runthrough my whole training room had broken out into appluase and shouts of joy. Maybe I didn't need Cato, maybe I could make here on my own.

**I hope that you liked it sorry if it was bad it was more of a filler anyone guess what's going on in Katniss' head? Is she becoming a career after only two days of training?Review and keep reading to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

I shook my head remembering that I was just a girl from the Seam. Cato is my lifeline I cant survive here without him. He is my anchor the only thing that keeps me from floating away from this horrible world.

I decided to go blow off some steam at the archery station. I shot for an hour then decided that I needed to go for a run. There was a a track around the building. I guess if I wanted to be the best I had to have stamina and speed on my side.

I started off with a slow jog and gradually sped up with each lap. I felt so alive just running not running towards or away from something but just running. My shirt was soaked with sweat but I had to keep running I couldn't stop I had to keep going for Prim and Cato.

After a few minutes I felt a presence beside me. "do you needa break you've been running for an two hours straight." asked a female trainer.

" I'm almost done actually but thanks for asking." I replied

I ran for another ten minutes before I grabed some water and headed over to the lifting station. I put seventy pounds on the bar hoping that I could lift it and I didn't have a spot so I had to be able to lift finger wrapped around the black bar. I slowly pushed the bar back and brought down. I repeated this for the next twenty minutes until could feel my musclesto ache.

I toweled off and ran up to the next floor to use the punchingbag. I decided not use gloves since the real careers probably didn't use them either. With each punch I through I doubted my self even more. How could I ever be a career. punch. I'm weak. punch. I wil never be as good as everyone else. punch

I couldn't hold it in anymore I sat down in the corner and cried. I cried for everything that was wrong in the world. My tears turned to sobs and those eventually turned into nothing. the nothing that I felt. The nothing that had replaced the fire inside of me.

**I'm sorry if this isn't very good but I haven'tbeen writing much lately and I know that this isn't how Katniss is supposed to act but she wont be depressed like this forever. Please review and I should update in a couple of days. Sorry If the grammar is terrible I didn't have time to check it but I know that that isn't an excuse**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cato P.O.V**

I ran home after traing was over because I couldn't wait t see Katniss and my mom was making this old dish called fried chicken and it always turned out really good. Much to my disappointment Katniss wasn't home yet.

I wonder where she went? She didn't have friends here and there aren't any woods here so...she must have gone to the Academy. That would make the most sense well should she be arriving at home later.

"Hey Cato how was training today?" asked my mom while mashing some potatoes to go with the chicken.

"It was good I got alot of stuff done and apparently Atlanta got her ass kicked by one of the younger recruits." I replied while sneaking sone of the chicken that my mom had already laid out. When she turned around to grab the salt I ran up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and happily at my chicken.

When I was done I pulled out a black book from under my bed. The book contained pictures of Katniss,Myself and us together. One of my favorites was the picture of Katniss and I holding hands, walking the shore of the lake towards the sunset. They had taken that picture last summer.

His other picture was when he and Katniss shared their fisrt kiss in front of other people, that picture was also taken last summer.

By now it was nine-thirty and Katniss still wasn't home yet. This trip was not going as well as I planned. I decided to go and see if she was training so I headed over to the academy. I decided to start higher up since Katniss preferred to be on high ground.

I checked the weights room and then one of the combat rooms and followed the soft cries. After a few minutes I finally found the source of the crying. There in the corner of the room sat the ashes of my girl who was on fire.

**First of all I would like to thank all of my amazing readers for always supporting the story. Second I'm sorry that it took me so long to update I injured my hip and didn't have time to finish writing the story. I am also sorry if the chapters are short but I have been trying to make them longer. There should also be a poll on my profile so please vote for what the pairing should be in my next story. Please Review and continue to be my amazing readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katniss P.o.V**

**2 months later**

It was October 23rd which meant that it was reaping day and I was an nervous wreck. What if I got picked or what if Cato got picked? WEll he wasn't volunteering so we should be in the clear.

I was on the way to reaping with Cato when we were split up and sent to our different areas. The reaping started twenty minutes. The reaping started with a video made by the Capitol but it was to boring so I talked to my best friend Clove.

We had been friends since I had offically moved to Two a month ago. Ever since Clove,Cato and I have all gotten much closer.

" It is now time to select one young courageous young man and woman to represent District Two." Said the baby blue escort Lyme.

"Ladies first... Diana Brown." said the escort. A girl atepped out of the fourteen year old group. " I volunteer" shouted Clove.

My mouth dropped to the floor. How could she havebeen selected by the elders and not have told me. " A volunteer,what is your name?" asked Lyme.

"Clove Michaels" she said proudly.

"And now for the boys... Brent Thomas." the escort murmured into the mic.

"I vounteer." shouted the boy who I never wanted to go into the games...Cato

**I knowthat this chapter is really terrible but its just a rushed filler review and I'm sorry if there are any errors.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This will be a short chapter but a longer chapter should be up by Wednesday.**

Apeacekeeper led me to one of the many rooms in the Justice building. THe room containeda couch and a window.

THe door burst open revealing a dishelveled Katniss. Her red puffy cheeks were stained with tears. I didn't think that she would take it this hard.

"How could you do this." she screamed. This was one side Of Katniss I never wanted to see.

"We could have gotten married and raised a family but no you just had to go and get yourself killed." she screamed furiously.

"Kat calm down its not that-" She didn't let me finish.

"What do you mean calm down my boyfriend is going into the freaking HInger games and didn't even tell me about it. And what do you mean its not a big deal Its your life we're talking about. I mean did you even consider how I may have felt about this." She screamed again while breaking down into sobs.

I pulled her into my lap androcked her back and forth. " Kat I'm doing this because I love you and if I win you don't have to go in and then We can get married and start a family and don't worry I will come out just to be with you." I finished trying my hardest not to cry. I had to be strong for the both of us.

She finally calmed down and we shared one last kiss before the peacekeeper hauled her sending her into another fit of sobs.

Since I already did my goodbyes with my mom earlier in the morning I was led onto the train were a very excited Clove sat.

" Clove what are we going to do, we both have something to go back to and I can't kill you." I said while sitting down next to her.

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out along the way." she mumbled while pulling me into a friendly hug. At least things would be fun with Clove around.

**I know it was short but its just another filler chapter. The chapters will get longer especially when they are in the games. Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be a short chapter but a longer chapter should be up by Wednesday.**

Apeacekeeper led me to one of the many rooms in the Justice building. THe room containeda couch and a window.

THe door burst open revealing a dishelveled Katniss. Her red puffy cheeks were stained with tears. I didn't think that she would take it this hard.

"How could you do this." she screamed. This was one side Of Katniss I never wanted to see.

"We could have gotten married and raised a family but no you just had to go and get yourself killed." she screamed furiously.

"Kat calm down its not that-" She didn't let me finish.

"What do you mean calm down my boyfriend is going into the freaking HInger games and didn't even tell me about it. And what do you mean its not a big deal Its your life we're talking about. I mean did you even consider how I may have felt about this." She screamed again while breaking down into sobs.

I pulled her into my lap androcked her back and forth. " Kat I'm doing this because I love you and if I win you don't have to go in and then We can get married and start a family and don't worry I will come out just to be with you." I finished trying my hardest not to cry. I had to be strong for the both of us.

She finally calmed down and we shared one last kiss before the peacekeeper hauled her sending her into another fit of sobs.

Since I already did my goodbyes with my mom earlier in the morning I was led onto the train were a very excited Clove sat.

" Clove what are we going to do, we both have something to go back to and I can't kill you." I said while sitting down next to her.

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out along the way." she mumbled while pulling me into a friendly hug. At least things would be fun with Clove around.

**I know it was short but its just another filler chapter. The chapters will get longer especially when they are in the games. Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

Three hours. I had three hours until I was going into the arena. President Snow had decided that this year that we were going to skip interviews and chariots because itwould waste to much time.

Clove and I were escorted by a peacekeeper to one of the many hovercrafts. Inside were four of the Districts their mentors,stylists and prep teams. The ride was filled with an awkward tension. About thirty minutes into the ride a nurse came around and gave us our trackers.

Ten minutes later we landed in the arena. Before my stylist took me to the launch room I gave Clove a hug and wished her luck. My stylist Cordelia lead me to the launch room and we prepared for my send off.

" You know you have to go out there and fight for her." she whispered while folding some clothes in a basket.

"Clove can take care of herself." I chuckled.

"No not Clove the other girl she needs you more than you know." she continued to fold without looking up.

She meant Katniss I had forgotten about her frombeing caught up with all of the madness surrounding the games.I nodded in response trying to control my nerves.

"30 seconds tributes" boomed a robotic voice.

I began to step into the tube when an arm pulled me back.

" Cato I haven't known you long but I have faith in you and I know you will win for yourself and for her. Take this she wanted you to have this." she said while pulling me into a hug.

I only nodded a silent thank you before stepping into the tube. I shot up through the ground towards my death sentence. Even if I came out I would never be the same person I was before.

The tube slowed as I entered the arena. The arena was filled with tall grasses and had a few large mountains with a few trees and a rainforest far in the distance. Weapons scattered the Cornucopia. At the mouth sat food,water,medicine and other supplies.

I looked around and noticed Clove 4 tributes to my right. I looked up to the sky and saw that there ten seconds left.

10 seconds until I was a monster

9 seconds until Katniss sees whats hidden deep inside of me

8 seconds until I killed innocent children

7 seconds until I can get my first kill

6 seconds until I can fight to get out of here

5 seconds until my training comes in handy

4 seconds until I may lose my best friend

3 seconds until the battle begins

2 seconds until the Capitol's game begins

1 second until I run

The clock hit zero and I dashed for the nearest sword, after I had it in my grip I became a machine. Everyone became one of the dummies at the training center. Swing, Stab, Chop,Cut. This process continued until the cannons boomed bringing me out of my trance.

Bodies lay strewn around the ground. Blood had stained the yellow grass crimson. Among the dead were the District four Careers. It's a good thing that they died early instead of us having to kill them later. So far there were twelve killed. That was a new record for the Hunger Games.

" Great job Cato." The District one tribute Topaz whispered seductively. I slowly leaned in towards her. She leaned in as well. While she was distracted I stabbed my sword into her abdomen. Her eyes widened in shock a her body fel to the floor.

On the other side of the Cornucopia Clove was killing the District 1 tribute. After a few minutes I heard two satifying cannons. 14 dead in the first hour. 9 tributes left and then I'll be out of this hell hole.

**Sorry this chapter took so long I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter. I know that I skipped chariots and interviews I just didn't really know what to do and I wanted to update this story. Please review and keep reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cato's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of crunchin grass. I quickly grabbed my sword and surveyed the area around us. A few yards away from from us stood a tall tribute slowly creeping closer,obviously not realizing that we were so close.

I crawled a few feet to the right and waited. The tribute finally walked through our camp still not realizing that we were there,he took a step to the left and stepped on Clove's backpack. The tribute let out a horrified gasp but it was to late. My sword was through their heart in seconds.

I picked up the now dead tribute and dragged it away from our camp so the hovercrat could come pick up the body. When I walked back to camp I came face to face with an alert looking Clove.

The cannon must have woken her up.I decided to go back to sleep. I silently walked over to my sleeping bag and fell asleep the instant my head hit the ground. I dreamed of Katniss and life in District Two, I even thought of our summers in District Twelve.

Summer was the best time to go to Twelve, it was when all of the meadows where filled with flowers and the lake was the perfect tempurature. The sweet smell of lilacs and daisies filled my dream.

_I looked around and found myself watching Katniss skip around the meadow humming the Valley Song. She looked beautiful with her dark hair flailing in the wind. She wore a yellow sundress that brought out her grey eyes. I saw a little girl with two blonde braids skipping with her._

_Suddenly two men grabbed Katniss and another grabbed the little girl. I saw a glint of silver before a knife was stabbed into Katniss' abdomen. " Cato...Help...Me!" she screamed over and over but I couldn't move._

_The man with the little girl began to walk away with the girl."Daddy help me" She screamed, Before the man covered her mouth with a white cloth and she passed out. I could feel tears spill down my cheeks and I coldn't help either of them."Cato,Cato,Cato!" They said it over and over_.

I jolted out of my sleep,sweat poured down my face, the rest of my body was drenched in sweat. I looked around to see what had woken me up, right in front of me sat Clove with a worried expression on her face.

"I woke you up because you started crying and thrashing around." she said nervously

" Thanks,I was just having a nightmare that's all." I whispered tiredly.

"It was about Katniss wasn't it." She stated

I nodded trying to keep the nightmare away but I was failing terribly.

"Don't worry you'll see her soon. Now get up we have to finish this up, seven died last night which means there are only seven left. I thonk the Capitol sent out muttations last night." She finished slightly out of breath.

I nodded taking in all of the information. I quickly packed up our stuff, and we began our long trek through the arena. Let's just hope that we don't run in to what killed the six tributes last night.

**Seneca's P.O.V**

"Perry what can you tell me about this Katniss Everdeen?" I ask my assistant.

" Katniss Everdeen 15 living in District Two. Clove's best friend and is currently in a relationship with Cato." Perry finished closing the file.

" Take some samples of her voice warp it and send the District Two tributes a little gift." I chuckle darkly.

Perry nods obediently and begins working on his new assignment.

**So here it is I hope you guys like it Please review and an update will be coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please read the note at the bottom, It's really important.**

_The long grass of the meadow sparkles in the sunlight while the sound of the nearby river calms my tired body. As I trek through the forest a flash of brown hair barely enters my vision. I turn to the right and begin walking to where a beautiful woman stood. As I got closer to her she let out a series of high pitched giggles the alomst bounced off of the trees, sending shivers down my spine. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her aeound."Katniss?",but before the she could answer she stabbed my stomach while letting out a demonic laugh._

I sat upright,sweat dripped down my face like a shower. My nightmares had become worse over the period of the games,but I was almost out of here so I just had to surbive for a little while longer.

I took a quick bath in a nearby river and changed my wet sweaty clothes. I quickly woke Clove and we set out towards the field,to hunt the tributesin there. AS I began walking through the forest I realized that this trip wasn't going to be as easy as I had planned.

About an hour into our hike a bunch of birds began landing on the trees around us. The birds made me feel uneasy as if something bad was going to happen. After a few more minutes of walking we hit a sudden dead end. The birds began to close in on us,there black beady eyes stared at us with a hint of satisfaction.

All at once they opened there mouths and let out a scream,but this scream was famaliar,only one persons' scream sounded like this and it was Katniss.I began to panic how did they get her to scream with so much pain that it almost shattered the ground on which I stood.

I covered my ears,trying to block out the horrible noises coming out of the mouths. I began to rock back and forth letting the tears fall down my now sweating face. I didn't care if I looked like a wimp but I couldn't stand the thought of Katniss being in so much pain.

I looked over to Clove who had the same expression on her face as I did, I had never thought about how she felt I mean Katniss was her best friend. The birds began adding in new screams as time went on. It sounded like a symphony of pain that would never end.

After another half hour of torture the birds finally stopped singing and began retreating back in the direction we came from. Instead of giving up I laid my head down on the rocky ground and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Katniss P.O.V**

I watched the tv as Cato slowly fell asleep after the Jabberjay run in. I could barely watch it, I couldn't stand to see him in so much pain, I wish that he hadn't given in to the Capitol'sn trick but I would have done the same thing.

Over the last couple of days I decided that I would go into the games next year. I have already informed my trainers and they are very pleased with my decision. Why would I go in? Its simple I want to be able to understand the way Cato will feel after the games end. I just want to do it for him.

I threw on my father's hunting jacket and jogged to the Academy. I put my things in my locker and headed over to the archery station. I began shooting to blow off some of my stress butb after a while I started having fun,shooting all of the targets,even the moving ones.

I finally stopped when I couldn't find anynore arrows. I smkled at my work, every shot was a bullseye."Good job babe,why don't you come wiith me to my place and we can see if you know how to hit the target." whispered a voice in my ear.

I let out an aggravated sigh" Look Griffin I'm in a realationship with Cato,you know the person who I'm in love with, So no I will not have sex with you and next why would I even want to be with a sleezeball like you?"

" He's not coming otu of there alive,so get over him,and then you can be with this sexy beast, I mean look at you I'm sure you get around alot if you know what I mean."He said seductively.

I slapped him as hard as I could and stormed out of the Academy and ran home. When I arrived home Leslie was just finishing dinner. "How was yor day?" she asked brightly

" Well I trained, The man I love is in a fight to death with my best friend and I basically just got called a whore so all in all my day sucked butt." I answered casually.

Leslie chuckled" Oh honey things will get better,just wait and see."

I hope she's right because at the moment my life looked pretty crappy.

**President Snow's P.O.V**

"Seneca I have an assignment for you." I said as he walked in.

" And what would that be sir.?" he asked curiously.

"The District two boy Cato, I want you to break him, so that he can't be fixed." I say darkly.

Seneca's green eyes show a hint of uncertainty, but he rushes off towards the control room.

This year's games were about to get Interesting.

**I know its been a long time but I have been having major writer's block with all of my stories so all of my stories except for this one will be put on hold. I really wanted to have this story finished already but that wont hapen for a while,so please stick with me. Ideas are still welcome you can Pm or review any ideas or suggestions. If you have any questions or concerns please PM me. I'm going to be having a contest every time I update I'll ask a question and the first two people to answer correctly will get to ask a question about the story that I have to answer. PLease review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the Characters except for Griffin and Leslie**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I'm finally back after some amount of time but that isn't the point. I've really missed you guys, thank you for all of great reviews that have kept me going even though I haven't been writing. Please enjoy the next chapter in the story. I'm going to try writing a little bit from Clove's point of view, I hope I get it right.**

**Clove's P.O.V**

These past couple days have been pretty crazy, just a few days ago I was sitting at home eating dinner with my family and now I'm killing children in the Hunger Games. Surprisingly I still had my sanity, but Cato wasn't exactly doing as well as I was.

He had barely eaten in the past couple of days since the jabberjay incident, and he just sits by the fire rocking back and forth with a crazed expression in his eyes. Today I had gotten him to eat a squirrel stew, but that was pretty much it.

I was worried about him, he was completely out of it almost as if a piece of his heart had been torn out and ripped to pieces, but why? He knew that it wasn't Katniss, it was a jabberjay, but why was he so on edge.?

" Tributes two victors may we win together if they are both from the same District." chirped the voice through the arena.

Two victors. That means that Cato and I can both win the games and get back to Katniss. "Cato we can go to Katniss." I said excitedly.

For the most part he didn't respond until he heard the name Katniss. His eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. As we were about to begin packing the sky turned black, we had only been in the arena for a week and it was already time for the finale.

A chorus of howls rippled through the arena, sending a wave of fear coursing through my already tired body. A cannon went off in the distance, six were left. I looked at Cato, looking for reassurance. He walked over and gave me a tight hug.

" Whatever happens remember, that I love, you were like the little sister that I never had." he whispered in to my ear.

I nodded into his chest. He gave me one last squeeze before we took of towards the cornucopia. We began running through the forest, branches flying into my face leaving small cuts here and there.

We kept running and two more cannons went off. We began to slow down, to catch our breath. A scream ripped through the arena, I felt bad for the poor tribute that had been caught by the muttations. We sped up and continued running towards the cornucopia, just as we reached it another cannon went off. Three left, one person stood between us and victory.

I looked out into the clearing, making sure that we hadn't been followed by the wolves, but I was met with the face of a girl. She was about 15 maybe 16 and she had brown hair and gray eyes. "Katniss?" I whispered.

How was it possible? Wait this had to be a trap, but it was two late, Cato had already hopped of of the cornucopia and was heading toward her. He reached his arms out to pull her into a hug but she pulled out a knife. Katniss? Before I could warn Cato about the trap a hand covered my mouth. I only had time to let out a muffled cry before I was blinded by darkness.

**Cato's P.O.V**

I jumped off of the cornucopia faster than I thought possible. It was her she was alive and well. " Katniss I missed-", but before I could finish my sentence a knife came sailing towards me. Was there a tribute behind Katniss? I had to save her. I peered around the clearing, but there wasnt' anyone there.

Only one person could have thrown that knife. Another knife came sailing through the air. How could she betray me like this? I-I-I thought that we were something more than this but why?

" You were always the weakest one" she sneered

" Katniss I love you what are you doing?" I whispered desperately

" I don't love the weak." she muttered

How could she disregard everything that we had , every memory, every kiss, every I love you?

The pain that I felt at that moment was like having my body ripped to shreds by ten angry sharks and then times that by ten. The clearing began to spin, and I saw black spots in my vision. I was broken out of my trance when I felt a knife hit my shoulder.

I stared at Katniss who had a smirk on her face, she looked behind me and began to laugh. I turned to see Clove being held in a chokehold by the District 7. As Iturned to face Katniss I saw that she was surrounded by wolves. I finally realizzed what the point of these games were. You could only save one.

I could save myself,or I could save Clove or Katniss. I guess my choice was pretty obvious.

**Clove's P.O.V**

I watched helplessly as Katniss toyed with the already broken Cato. District 7 held me tightly and chuckled lightly as the fight continued. Somewhere during their fight Cato realized that he couldn't save both of us, and I realized it too.

It was pretty obvious that Cato wouldchoose Katniss but he always managed to surprise me. He began sprinting towards the cornucopia. He had picked me, but why? I didn't have time to think about it I just had to focus on beating this last roadblock.

Cato managed to graba knife somwhere on the way up the cornucopia. Of course 7 wasn't expecting it and he easily threw it into his head killing the tribute. The cannon boomed. I waited a few seconds to process eveything that had happened.

" The Victors of the 73rd annual Hunger Games, District 2." cheered the voice.

Cato and I wrapped eachother up in one big hug. " Why?" I asked confused.

" Katniss would never say things like that it was too scripted, too dramatic." he said seriously.

It all made sense once he had said it, but now all that was left was to get to the capitol and get out alive, that shouldn't be to hard, because together, we could do anything.

**There it is I hope you liked it, and I should hopefully update it again this weekend. Pklease review and have a great Memorial day weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cato's P.O.V**

Hours...Minutes...Seconds, they stood between Katniss and I. We only had so much time until I saw her again, it was too long. We were speeding back to District 2 at this very moment.

Clove and I have been out of the games for a week, and its been brutal. Nightmares plague me during the night, and the demands of a victor during the day. Surprisingly this year the cancelled many of the usual interviews, like the post game interview.

I could care less, the more that are cancelled the closer I get to seeing Katniss. I had missed her so much since I left, but all that mattered was that I would be seeing her soon.

Katniss, was all that I thought about most days, she ran circles in my mind, even though I tried to focus on my real problems. I could never forget hersoft hair or her fiery grey eyes, or the way she stood up for what was right, no matter what.

She was the only thing that kept me going for the games, she was the person who pushed me to train harder, without her, things wouldn't have happened the way they did.

I quickly glanced out of the window, and saw the district 2 train station slowly coming into view. I jumped up and rushed towarss the dining room, Clove turned and looked at me, her face said it all. We rushed to the door, and stepped out onto the train platform, the station was packed, everyone was trying to sneak a peek at the new victors.

The bright sun glinted off of the metal train station, making it hard to see for a few seconds, but as my eyes began to focus I looked out into the sea of people, looking for a familiar face.

I scanned the crowd looking for her fiery eyes, but they were nowhere to be found. Why didn't she show up? Did she somehow forget aboutme when I was away? So many questions were whizzing around in my brain.

"Cato!" shouted a figure pushing though the crowd.

"Katniss" I yelled back.

She ran up the steps, and she began moving across the platform, I ran to her meeting her half way, enveloping her in my arms. She smelled like pine, most likely because she had recently been in the forest, by the Academy.

"I was afraid that I was going to lose you." she whispered into my chest

"I would never let that happen." I replied.

I let go of her and grabbed her hand pulling her through the giant crowd. I lead her towards the new house in Victor's Village.

The house was light blue, with dark blue siding. the roof was black, and the grass was neatly cut, and the house was lined with tulips. I looked up at the house studying the rest of it.

I turned to look at Katniss, her grey eyes sprakled in the sunlight, giving her a light glow.

I leaned down to kiss her, with her warm soft lips on mine, I realized, that I was finally home.

**So thats the chapter, so if its not the best its a filler and I'm trying to get used to writing again, please review and look out for my new story that I'm going to be posting soon, I will update soon but until then read on my dear readers.**


End file.
